I Will Never Leave You
by purelyromantic
Summary: While Bella is out for the day, Renesmee panics. Post BD. Some pointless family fluff with my favourite family. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I am not Stephenie Meyer and none of this belongs to me.

**Author's Note: **I have no idea where this came from. Just some cute family bonding with some Edward and Bella fluff thrown in at the end. It's not even following a story or idea. I'm not sure how it sounds so be sure to let me know what you think.

And yes, I know I'm supposed to be finishing 'Conflicting Thoughts' and I swear I'm working on it. This just had to be gotten out of my system though.

I have redone a small part of this after a suggestion by Justine Lark. Thank you so much for your idea. I'm sure it sounds better than it did before. I lengthened the conversation between Bella and Renesmee. I hope it is more realistic now.

Hope you like it! =)

* * *

Impatient didn't even begin to describe how I was feeling.

"Would you relax already Bella?" Alice said. I didn't need to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes at me. "You can't say you didn't enjoy yourself."

"Alice, you know the only thing I voluntarily picked out was the dress for Renesmee, which, by the way, she doesn't even need since you have got her enough clothes to last her whole existence," I said, exasperated. "Since when have I enjoyed shopping anyway?" I grumbled.

She laughed her tinkling laugh. "You'll thank me when Edward sees you in those clothes," she trilled.

I smiled at that. If I got my way, he'd see those clothes for all of three seconds, after which they would, hopefully be torn to unrecognizable shreds. Pity, really…

My impatience only grew when I thought of the husband and child my oh-so-cruel sister had dragged me from for a day of merciless shopping. It was ridiculous really, how I couldn't stand to be away from them.

We pulled into the driveway of the main house and I was out of the car even before it was completely stationary. Rushing inside, I listened for the tiny heartbeat of my baby. Where was she?

"She's not here, honey," I heard Esme's voice call from the living room sofa where she and Carlisle were relaxing.

"Did Edward take her home?" I asked joining them. That was strange… It was still a little too early for her to fall asleep.

They exchanged a glance. I didn't like that.

"She was…" Carlisle began, "a little distressed that you were gone when she got back from hunting."

I froze.

I instantly knew what she would have thought of. That horrible day, when we all thought we would never see each other again, when I had to look into her eyes, so like mine when I was human, and see the naked fear and sadness, was burned into my memory. For all her intelligence my daughter still retained the child like qualities that made her fear the absence of her parents. If we were still tormented by those memories, wouldn't she be too?

"Oh don't worry, sweetheart," Esme said soothingly. But I hardly heard her. I whirled around and was out the front door in seconds.

I ran as fast as I could towards the little cottage that the three of us shared. I hardly noticed the wind and the tress that were whipping past me.

Reaching our little home, I opened the unlocked door and stopped. Soft piano music was wafting through the house. I recognized it as one of Edward's new favourite CDs. One that Renesmee had gotten accustomed to falling asleep to.

As silently as I could I made my way to the room Edward and I shared.

The most beautiful scene greeted me as I stood at the entrance. As anxious as I was to have my daughter in my arms, I stopped and feasted my eyes on the picture I had stumbled upon.

Edward was slowly swaying from side to side holding Renesmee in his arms. She had her golden head on his shoulder, her little arms tightly holding onto his strong shoulders. He kept running one hand through her long curls and had rested his cheek on her head. Every now and then he would lovingly brush his lips against her hair.

I couldn't take my eyes off them. The two most important people in my world… I had never thought there would be anyone who could create in me an emotion as strong as the love I had for Edward, but that notion had been completely changed the very second I felt that flutter inside my body. She was the result of my most beautiful human memories, when Edward and I had consummated our marriage and become a part of the other.

I knew once I was out of danger's way that Edward would fall completely in love with her too. I understood the way he felt before the birth. My wonderfully overprotective husband couldn't see past the fear of losing me. But strangely enough, I had never been less afraid in my life. How could I be? I wasn't ready to lose the chance to experience the life I would have with the miraculous being within me. I had never been more determined in my life to _live_.

And I was right. My husband was utterly and entirely besotted by our child. I could see the love burning through his golden eyes for this tiny miracle that was part of both of us. I had even teased him that another girl had stolen his heart away from me. He had laughed before seriously placing both mine and our daughter's hands on his heart and saying it was entirely at the mercy of his two beautiful girls.

Seeing this side of Edward, was only making me fall more in love with him, if that were even possible. It was difficult to remember that my heart no longer had a beat for how else could my body accommodate such an overwhelming feeling that only grew stronger everyday.

Still swaying to the music, Edward slowly turned to face me. I knew he would have heard me the minute I came in. His face broke into my favourite crooked smile. He didn't need to speak any words of welcome for I saw it in his eyes.

"Sweetheart," he softly said to the little girl in his arms, not taking his eyes off me. "Look who's here."

She raised her head and twisted around to face me. "Momma?" she called, her sweet voice full of longing.

"Right here baby," I said, closing the distance between us. Edward smoothly handed her to my arms while placing a soft, welcoming kiss on my forehead. I felt him glide out of the room, leaving me alone with my daughter.

Renesmee snuggled into the crook of my neck and said, "I missed you Momma."

"So did I sweetie. You can thank your Auntie Alice for that."

She straightened up and looked at me, "Auntie Alice took you shopping?"

I sighed. "Yes, she did," I kissed her nose.

She placed her tiny hand against my cheek and at once I was flooded with images of her confusion and then her panic and sadness that I was not there. I hugged my baby close.

"I'm sorry I left you darling," I whispered into her hair. "I hope you didn't think Momma abandoned you."

She tightened her arms around my neck, saying nothing. Her wordless confession made me ache.

I shifted her so that I could look at her face. Her large eyes were still wide and fearful and I could see traces of the tears she had shed still on her cheek.

"I thought," she said, "Like that day…"

"That day is not something you need to linger on," I told her gently.

I could see she wasn't convinced. Her brown eyes filled with tears again.

"I promise you, baby that I will _never _leave you. And neither will your Daddy," I said, pressing her close to me again. She burrowed her head against the crook of my neck. She placed her hand on my cheek once again and I heard my own words, from that horror-filled day echo in her mind, _"But when the time comes today, you have to leave me."_

I sighed. "Honey -"

But she cut me off by showing me more of what she was thinking. Edward, kissing her with absolute anguish on his face before placing her on Jacob's shoulders, my own face twisted with pain, the unmistakable agony permeating everything around us as we prepared to bid farewell to what was most precious to us.

The tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh baby," I said, hugging her close. Her little body shook with sobs. I saw Edward come back into the room, his brow furrowed and eyes glimmering with worry. He didn't speak and I knew that Renesmee needed to hear the reassurances from me.

I gently pulled her face back so that I look at her again. "Sweetheart, listen to me," I said.

She gulped and looked at me, her eyes still wide and scared.

"The only reason your father and I even considered letting you go was because we had to stay to fight for you," I said. "We wanted to protect you and we would do _anything_ to make sure you are safe. Do you understand darling?"

She nodded slowly.

I brushed my hand on her cheeks, wiping her tears away and continued, "You must know that even if you can't see me or Daddy in front of you there is one place we will never leave."

I moved my hand from her face to where her beating heart thumped softly. "We are always here. Always. In our hearts we'll always be together, remember?" I said, repeating the words I had said to her that day.

She echoed my gesture and placed her hand over my now still heart. I didnt need her gift to understand her question.

"Yes, you are always in mine too." I told her, seriously. "Even when I can see you, I can feel you in my heart and when I am away from you, like I was today, I can feel you even more. Honey, this heart, " I said, placing my hand over hers, "was finally beating for you. I kept it beating for you."

She raised her eyes to mine and I kissed her softly.

"I love you and I will always fight for you and I will never leave you unless it's the only way I can keep you safe. Your father and I love you too much to ever willingly let you go."

She placed a hand to my cheek again and my mind was filled with images of the three of us together. Spending time with her in the meadow, Edward playing the piano for the two of us, Edward and I reading to her…

"Yes, just like that," I reassured her.

"Promise?" she asked in a whisper.

"I promise," I vowed. "And will you promise Momma that you won't worry about either of us leaving you?"

She nodded against my neck. I held her like that and placed a kiss on her golden curls.

"I think it's time for you to sleep isn't it?" I whispered, after a while.

She yawned, adorably.

Carrying her to her room, I placed her on the little bed and covered her. Sitting down at the edge of the bed I stroked her soft little cheek. She sleepily looked up at me and smiled. It was a smile full of innocence and sweetness and I bent down placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Momma," she murmured, already half asleep.

"I love you too," I told her seriously. Knowing she needed to hear it, I said, "I will always love and I will always be there for you."

Edward materialized by her bed and touched his lips to where mine had seconds before. "I love you, my angel," he said.

She smiled again while her eyes closed.

I slowly rose to my feet and we silently went to the doorway. Switching the light off, we stood by the door and watched her.

The love and protectiveness I felt towards her couldn't be described in words. If I could, I would chase away all her nightmares and ensure she knew nothing but happiness all her life. I cursed the Volturi for ever daring to think they could harm her. Had they attacked that fateful day, I would have gladly dismembered each and every one of them without any hesitation. Nothing was too much to protect my family.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I felt Edward place his lips on my shoulder.

"I missed you," I heard him say.

"So did I," I said, twisting myself a little and leaning my head on his chest. "Your sister is impossible," I grumbled.

He chuckled. "That she is. I think she was banking on your change to somehow create an enthusiasm for shopping."

"I didn't realize vampire venom addled your brains," I said, sarcastically.

He grinned and started leading us towards our room.

"What happened?" I asked him. "Carlisle said she got back from hunting and…" I trailed off.

He sighed. "She came back with Jacob and everything was fine until she noticed you weren't there and asked us where you were. She just wouldn't believe it when we said you and Alice had gone out and would be back soon."

I looked up at him worriedly. "Do you think this will last? Her becoming so edgy whenever one of is not there I mean?"

"I hope not," he said, looking just as worried as I felt. "I never thought memories of that day would create such an impression. I think the absence of both you and Alice would have scared her."

I nodded. Renesmee had missed her chirpy Auntie Alice when she had abruptly left us.

I went over to the dresser and absentmindedly began brushing my hair. Looking at my reflection I could clearly remember that day, in the clearing, the snow a blinding white and the fear rippling around us, not for ourselves but for the ones we loved.

I shuddered and Edward immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"It still haunts me," I whispered, leaning in to him again. "How could it not scare her?"

"I know love," he soothed, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. "We just have to show her that we're always there for her, that we won't suddenly disappear and not come back."

"I should have never gone today," I said, feeling terrible. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I should've known she would –"

He placed one long finger on my mouth, silencing me.

"It's not your fault, Bella," he told me.

"But I'm her _mother!_" I protested. "I'm supposed to know these things. When she's scared, when she's nervous…"

He turned me around and stared into my eyes. Cupping my face in his gentle palm, he said, "You and I both know that you would do _anything_ to protect her, as I would. You are a wonderful mother."

I stared up at him, knowing he was trying to make me feel better.

He looked like he knew what I was thinking.

"You protected her with your life Bella, when she was still here," he said, lightly placing his hand on my abdomen. "Like you said, you kept your heart beating for her. You risked you life for her."

I let out the breath that I had been unconsciously holding. I placed my head against his chest and felt his arms tighten around me. "I just hate it when she's upset," I whispered.

"So do I love," he murmured against my hair.

We waited like that a long moment.

"You two looked adorable together by the way," I said, breaking the silence. I felt him smile. "Were you dancing with her?"

"Yes, she seems to find that calming," he said.

I smiled against his chest. I felt his finger lift my chin up to meet his gaze. Even now, his smouldering gaze never failed to rob me of my senses. He bent his head toward my face and his gentle lips met mine in a soft kiss. I felt my hands reach up behind his neck and tangle themselves in his bronze hair. The arm he had placed around my waist drew me even closer and his other hand firmly supported my head as he deepened the kiss.

"I missed this as well, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered against my lips.

"Me too," I said, breathlessly. I moved my lips to his jaw and began kissing my way down his neck.

I felt a shudder ripple through him as I brushed the sensitive spot under his ear and he pulled my face back to his to place a much more passionate kiss on my lips.

We could have stood there for hours. Perhaps we did. All I knew was that this was what felt right to me. My perfect life with the husband I fell in love with in new ways every day and a daughter who I would give my life for.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Ok I know that was a completely cheesy ending. Forgive me! I like cheese =)

If anyone felt that Renesmee was a little OCC hear me out. I think that despite all her intelligence she still retains the maturity of her child. That includes feeling vulnerable and scared. And she just went through a rather traumatic period. So it made sense to me that she would freak out a bit if Bella was suddenly gone. Besides, I had been dying to write some Bella/Renesmee fluff. There is surprisingly few.

Please let me know what you think. =)


End file.
